a new Feeling
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: A new women comes to NCIS, and she has feelings for another man. who will it be? rated t for teen just to be safe. Tive and McAbby AND Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

_I stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button. It went flying up to the floor and the door slide open. I looked to my right and there was the LED screen, telling everyone one the current news, then there was the most wanted wall, with some pictures with a red line going through them, __**one less crazy killer on this earth**__, I thought. I walked over to a man was sitting; it looked like a bullpen, 4 desks, one with nothing on it. The other 2 where taken. One man was typing away, the other making faces at his computer screen. He was hot. He hand his light brown hair pushed to one side, and blue eyes. He looked up and me and smiled. _

"_DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled from up above._

"_Boss! I was just uhh looking up some records for our vic," Dinozzo said looking back at me._

"_Ziva," Gibbs said walking down the stairs. He hugged me._

"_Hi Gibbs," I said looking at the other man._

"_Mcspeedy," Dinozzo said._

"_Tony enough with the nicknames," the other man said, he was a bit chubbier then who he called Tony, but still cute. Tony handed Gibbs a folder._

"_Here you go boss," Tony said looking back at me._

"_Well I can't read through folders Dinozzo!" Gibbs said walking back to his desk, and slapping Tony in the head, "McGee, call Abby and see if she has anything." _

"_No need Gibbs," a girl came around the corner. She had black platform boots, a spider web tattoo on her neck, dark dark black hair put into braids. She stopped short and looked at me, "And you are..?"_

"_Ziva David," I said smiling a lit bit._

"_Hold that thought Abbs, Ziva this is your desk," Gibbs said pointing to the empty desk with only a computer on it._

"_She is not replacing Kate is she?" Abby shrieked._

_Gibbs smiled. "No Abbs calm down. Now what do you have for me?"_

_As Abby blabbed on and on about what she had, I looked at Tony. He seemed to be the type of guy who is a player, has had many girlfriends. But I could care less about what his past was. Alls I knew was that I have never felt what I was feeling now, was nothing that I had felt before. Yes I have been in love before, but never I have felt this. He was just so hot. I need to get to know him, see what make him tick._

"_Ziva are you coming?" Tony asked as he held out a backpack to me._

_I smiled at him. "Yeah sure." I took the bag and our hands touched. Tingles shot up my arm. He smiled at me. Tony must have felt it to. We walked awkwardly to the elevator. When we got to the house, the door was locked. _

"_Ziva you can do the honors," Gibbs said stepping aside. I picked the lock one two three. The rest of the team had guns pulled. I guessed Gibbs knew I could fight off anything. I went up the stairs, with McGee behind me. I signaled I was going to the master bedroom. Everywhere was clear; I opened the closet and a man jumped out. I had him on the ground in seconds. He was shifting from my grip. He got out and jumped up and whacked me in the head with what ever he was holding. The man pulled me up. I could fell the cold metal barrel of a gun against my temple. I closed my eyes waiting from the blood, the pain and death. I heard a guns shot. No pain, just a loud scream. I fell to the floor. I looked up and there was Tony standing in the bedroom door, he was putting his gun away. He rushed over to the man, and me by now Gibbs was upstairs. In the distance I could here the sirens. But then it all went black. I could hear my name, being repeated over and over again. But I couldn't make my mouth work. I could fell strong arms pick me up and carry me down the stairs. I was laid down and started to be rolled away. A warm, strong, but soft hand was holding mine, and I could tell it was not Gibbs._

**How is it? Its all a flash back, it will all make sense later. I put it in terms of what should have happened. I didn't (or I might have I don't remember) seen the eppy where Ziva comes. But I always thought these 2 would work together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I am so sorry it is taking me forever to get these up. My mom is being a butt. The CSI story is in the works and so is the NCIS LA.**

I blinked my eyes at the bright lights. A warm, soft, strong hand was holding mine. Light snoring filled the room, along with the annoying bleeping noise coming from the heart monitor next to me. I looked for the source of the snoring it was Agent Dinozzo. He was sitting in the chair next to my bed. His head was tilted back and his mouth was open. I smiled at him. He was so peaceful when he slept. Like nothing could hurt him. A nurse passed by, "I'll get your doctor."

_Tony stopped snoring and looked up at me with sleepy eyes, "Hey you OK?"_

"_I'm fine, it feels like I was hit by a bus," I said looking at him._

"_Bus?" he asked, "Don't you mean a car?"_

"_Bus, car same thing," I waved it away. _

"_Hi, I'm doctor Peterson," Dr. Peterson said, "Are you feeling all right, Ms. David."_

"_I'm fine, it hurts," Ziva said touching the gauze on her head._

"_It with for a while. You were hit pretty hard," the doctor said, "You can't be home alone, you will need to stay with someone for a while."_

"_I'll do it!" Tony said jumping up out of his chair._

"_Really? Dinozzo Ziva just met you," Gibbs said walking into the room with McGee at his heels._

"_It's fine Gibbs, I think he will be fine," Ziva said looking up at Tony with a smile._

"_Well that's it, Tony I will see you and Ziva in 3 days," Gibbs said walking out of the room._

"_I'm glad you are OK Ziva," McGee said with a smile._

"_MCGEE! CRIMES DON'T SOVLE THEMSEVLES!" Gibbs yelled walking down the hall._

"_Coming boss," McGee said scrambling out of the room._

"_Ready?" Tony asked._

"_You have to sign the pairs first," Ziva said, grabbing her clothes and slowly getting out of bed._

"_Did that already," Tony said with a devilish grin._

"_You little-" a nurse walked in looked at Ziva._

"_Do you need help?" she asked._

"_No I'm fine," Ziva said slowly making her way to the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown and into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She walked out handing the nurse the gown. She sat in the wheelchair and Tony pushed it down the long hallway._

"_How does it feel?" he asked patting my shoulder._

"_It hurts, but the pain meds are starting to kick in."_

_He pushed the button to the elevator and the doors slide open, he wheeled me and hit the lobby button. The doors slide closed. "Ziva, I'm uhh glad your ok."_

"_Thanks Tony," I smiled and blushed._

"_Is Ziva David blushing?" Tony asked jokingly._

"_Shut up!" I laughed and smiled again. The doors opened and we wheeled out to Tony's car. A nurse followed and took the wheel chair with a smile and walked bath through the sliding doors. We sat in silence on the car ride to my place to pick up clothes. I slide out of the seat with a wave of pain. My legs buckled under my weight, which wasn't that much. Tony was around the car in a flash, I stumbled and hit his strong chest._

"_Oof," I said as he helped me up._

"_Let me carry you!" Tony said putting his arm around my waist, "Lean on me Zee-viah."_

"_Very funny Anthony! No you are not going to carry me." I said in a huff._

"_To bad." Before I had time to react he had me up in his strong arms wedding style. I made a pout trying to make him think I didn't like it. But I did like it. For once I felt safe being there in Tony's arms._

"_Put me down." I ordered._

"_Fine Zee-viah." Tony said, as I fished my keys out of my pocket. The door opened and I walked in, "Sit you look a little pale."_

"_Tony. I'm fine." I protested, he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed down lightly. I fell on to the couch and rubbed my eyes everything hurt._

The door opened and a man walked in with other man, who had a bag over his head. McGee looked like a punching bag. He wouldn't talk. Gibbs was now where to be found. The man pulled the bag off of the other man's head. Tony. It was Tony DiNozzo. The man I love. I almost hit the floor right there if I wasn't handcuffed and tied to a chair.

The man threw Tony on the floor and slammed the door behind him.

"Tony what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Ziva we have to talk." Tony looked at me with pleading eyes. He had a busted lip and some dry blood on the side of his face. But still hot as hell

"Is McGee dead?" Tony asked sounding a bit chocked up at the thought.

"No, Tony this isn't the time to talk."

"Please. I'll talk you listen."

"Fine."

"Ziva I had to come. You have no clue."

"About what?"

"How much I love you." At that moment the door opened and in walked 1 man with a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views!**

The door flung open and a man stepped inside. McGee was lucky; he was in another world. Then his eyes popped open and he looked at Tony with a question on the tip of his tongue but he didn't say anything. _So much for lucky_, I thought

"I hope you know your not leaving this room alive," Tony said looking at the man, "By the way do you have the time?"

"NO! I WILL LIVE! You, Ziva David and your lover along with this man with not make it out alive," He boomed pointing a finger at each of us.

"He is not my lover!" I yelled back and looked at Tony but he just looked back at the man, I could tell he was upset at what I had just yelled. McGee wouldn't say anything he just looked very confused and a bit scared.

"I want the time!" Tony yelled at the man.

"Fine! If I give you the time, I then will-" the man was cut short by the sound of shattering glass and a bullet in the middle of the eyes. He hit the floor, his knife fell out of his pocket and Tony grabbed it.

"Give me the knife!" I told him.

"No!" He said back still mad and possibly upset at me for what I said.

"Tony!" He got up slowly and walked over to where I was tied to the chair and cut me free. I took the knife from him and tried getting up only to fall back down again.

"Ziva!" Both men yelled. I stood on one leg.

"I'm fine. I was sitting for so long." I took the knife from Tony and cut McGee and him free. Tony grabbed the gun from the man who now had blood trickling down his nose. McGee and Tony helped me down the hall; I was hopping on one foot. Another man jumped out with a gun and shot at Tony just missing his left ear. Tony shot him and the man fell to the floor. We turned the corner and 2 men with there with guns, big guns. They loaded the weapons but they had no time as Tony shot both. Walking passed. McGee grabbed a gun and we kept walking, I was sill hopping. At the end of the hall stood a figure all dressed in camouflage.

"Let's go home." It was Gibbs. We went to the hospital that was American made. Gibbs was in the waiting room as they helped McGee first they let him go back to Gibbs. Then the 2 doctors left to go get a few more supplies to help us. It was me, Tony, and a nurse.

"Did you really mean what you said in there about me not being your love?" Tony asked not looking at me.

"Tony listen to me," I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, "No offense or anything but that wasn't really the time to spill out your feelings for me.

"Pour Zee-viah." he said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes and that. You are a great guy Tony. The only reason I said that was because I didn't want him to kill you. People like that will kill anyone you love. I couldn't watch you being killed. I would probably jump off a house later on, when and IF I got out of there."

"Building."

"Yes. The point is, I don't know if I have feelings for you yet. Tony you are cute, funny and pretty annoying at times, but you know when to stop, sometimes, and you can be a gentlemen when you feel like it. The point is I really don't know yet."

"All right my ninja assassin. But when you figure out if you do like me or not. Come and find me, you know where I am."

"Tony, I'm coming back with you. I am going to try and convince Vance and that toothpick of his to let me in NCIS." I said with a smile making Tony laugh. The nurse left and I could see tears in her eyes from the mushy moment Tony and I just had. The doctors walked back in.

"Sorry about that. And my I ask why one of my nurses just walked out crying?" Doctor one asked. He was tall and cute with big blue eyes and short blond hair. The other doctor was small, short with long brown hair, which was in a ponytail and big brown eyes. Surprisingly enough Tony wasn't looking at her ass, or her big boobs for that matter. The doctors worked at cleaning us up.

Doctor one looked at my ankle, "You won't be able to walk for at least a day. Do you want crutches?"

"No I will help her don't worry about that." Tony looked at the doctor and then me.

"Is that OK Ms. David?" he asked.

"Its Daveed and yes that's fine." I said on an impulse.

"OK you are both fine, just drink lots and lots of water." the other doctor with big brown eyes said nodding and they both walked out. Tony slid off the table and picked me up wedding style. I felt safe. It felt good after everything that happened to be in his arms.

"What the?" Gibbs asked, "Are you two getting married? What happened in that cell of your McGee?"

McGee opened his mouth but both Tony and I gave him the death stare. He shut it instantly, then spoke choosing his words very carefully, "Boss I would tell you but Ziva looks like she is about to jump out of Tony's arms and beat my head in with her fists. No offense or anything boss, but I am more afraid of Ziva, and ex- assassin then an ex-marine."

"Watch it McTateltail. You say one word and I will make your life a living hell," Tony said.

"Did he make you two have sex?" Gibbs asked.

"No!" they both said at the same time.

"Did they make you break rule number 12?" Gibbs asked again.

"No!" They both said again at the same time.

"Good, don't break it back home. Well you can break it but I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" Gibbs yelled and making McGee and Tony jump, "Don't drop her DiNozzo."

"Yes boss," Tony said. The team walked out to a car that was driven by the US army. Ziva sat in between Tony and McGee.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" She said holding her nose.

"Before we left to come and get you Ziva," Jethro sat in front next to the driver.

"Boss didn't you break rule number 12?" Tony asked.

"What makes I'm going to tell you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked turning around, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"With Director Shepherd?" McGee asked.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." The driver smiled at the conversation they were having.

"Maybe Abby knows..."I said thinking aloud.

Gibbs just smiled. It was a long way to the airport. When we finally got there, Tony carried me up that stairs it to plane and set me down and sat next to me with a smile. Gibbs and McGee followed behind.

"I'm glad you guys came." I said looking at Tony then Gibbs and McGee.

"What would we do with out you Ziva?" Gibbs asked with a smile. He leaned back and closed his eyes, McGee looked at us and fell asleep before the plane even took off. The plane ride was much longer then the car ride. I yawned and tried to get comfy, but I this was not in first class, it was an army plane. With big cold metal seats. I yawned again.

"Put your head down on my lap. I won't do anything," Tony said with a grin. I layed down and closed my eyes. He was nice and warm. He put his hand on my hip and pulled me a bit closer. I started to doze off when I felt his hand push some hair out off my face. I fell asleep, dreaming about Tony. I woke up towards the end of the flight. Gibbs was awake, watching me and Tony. I was now sitting up in the cannonball posession with a blanket over Tony and me. It was really warm. I looked at Tony ignoring the looks I got from Gibbs. _He probably thinks we are going to break rule number 12 when we get home. But we are not. Maybe, I really want to break rule number 12 with Tony. And I know he wants to break it to piss off Gibbs,_ I thought falling back asleep with Tony's arm around keeping me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

**FLASHBACK, STILL ZIVA'S POV:**

Tony's phone rang waking both of us up. We were at Tony's house. A small 2 bedroom 1 bathroom house. Very clean though. Being Tony I thought he would have crap hanging from the lights, dirty plates and bowls pilled up all over the place, beer cans everywhere. But that wasn't the case. We watched TV together until we both fell asleep. I was lying on top of him when his cell phone rang.

"Ziva?" he shook me lightly so I would get off of him, "Not that I don't like this and all but I need to get my phone."

"_Ok honey," I said groggily getting off of him. He looked at me like I had Gibbs in a cage sitting in my living room._

"_W-what did you just call me?" Tony asked._

"_Honey?" I said looking at him half asleep. The ringing stopped and we just sat there, looking at each other._

"_Must be the meds." Tony looked at his phone and called back whoever it was._

"_Dad?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes. He kept talking._

"_Wait what? Dad this really isn't the time, I have someone over." Tony made a pout. And paused listening to his father over the phone._

"_You what?" Tony jumped of the couch nearly knocking me over. He unlocked and opened the door. An old man, guessing it was his father was standing at the door with a suitcase._

"_Hi Jr." his dad said with a smile. He looked at me, "You must be Ziva."_

_I got up and walked over to him, the meds were making me dizzy. I stood still for all of 5 seconds and fell into Tony who caught me and put his arm around my shoulders to keep me up._

"_Busy night last night?" DiNozzo Senior said with a laugh and a smile._

_I blushed but Tony spoke, "No dad, she just got back from the hospital and they gave her pain killers. Accident on the job. Come one Ziva, you can sleep in my bed tonight, dad you get the guest room and I'll sleep on the couch." Tony put his hands on my waist to keep me up and walked with me slowly behind to his bedroom, grabbing my bag along the way. I crawled into bed and he tucked me in, "Sleep tight Zee," he whispered and walked out closing the door behind him. I could hear him and his dad talking about something. Then footsteps came and went. Guessing it was Tony Sr. I laid there thinking about Tony Jr. The man I loved but didn't have the guts to tell him. Then the door slowly opened. I pretended to sleep. _

"_McGee I wanna tell her." Tony said, I could feel him looking at me. McGee must have said something because Tony was silent. Then he spoke again, "I wanna tell her so bad, it's killing me." McGee spoke again then Tony, "That I love her."_

**Very long, I know! I'm working on the High school never ends; I'm going to change it up. And a new CSI and NCIS: LA chappies are on the way! Sorry its taking long, its wayyyyy to hot on Long island to sit inside and type, its hard work! So ill sit outside and write! And sweat my brains out!**

**Review please! Suggestions on what will happen next. Oh and an FYI everything in italics is a flashback, even in the first chappy. **


	4. Chapter 4

_I __just layed there, thinking about what Tony had just said to McGee over the phone. I wanted to jump out of the bed and hug him and told him that I loved him too. But the evil little voice in the back of my head told me not to, and I listened. I fell asleep with Tony in the doorway. I hate that little voice._

UNFLASHBACK:

I opened my eyes, we where in the back of the charger. Home! I looked to see Abby driving, Gibbs in the front seat, and I was stuck in between Tony and McGee again. The STILL smelled.

"You guys need a shower, not you Ziva, you smell good!" Abby said with a smile.

"Thank you Abby," I said smiling back. We pulled into the Navy yard and into the garage. I was home finally. I was so happy. I forgot all about my ankle and slid out behind Tony before he could turn around I stood up and when he turned around fell right into his chest...again.

"DiNozzo! What did I tell you about dropping here?" Gibbs said with his normal Gibbs yelling voice.

"Its not his fault Gibbs, I forgot about it and slid out and fell," I explained as Tony Helped me stand.

"Awwww! Tony and Ziva sittin' in a tree doin' something they shouldn't be!" Abby sang skipping to the elevator. McGee and Gibbs couldn't whip the smile off their face's.

"Watch it McGiggles!" Tony said picking me up again and walking in to the elevator.

"Put me down!" I insisted.

"No," Tony said.

"I can walk!"

"Yeah and I have Santa Clause on speed-dial!"

"You do?" Abby squealed.

"Yes Abby," McGee said, "I have the tooth fairy!"

"You have the dentist on speed-dial?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Uhh yeah?" McGee asked.

"I knew we were meant to beeeeeee!" Abby sang again. Everybody stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," I said with a smile looking at the light in McGee's eyes. We walked to our desks and Palmer, Ducky, and Vance stood and started to clap. Tony put me down but kept his arm around my waist. We hugged Ducky and shook hands with Palmer and Vance.

"I am glad you are OK Ziva," Ducky said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Ready Zee-viah?" Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah, my place or yours?" I asked limping over to the elevator.

"How bout we stop and yours and grab your stuff, and then go to my place?" Tony suggested getting in the elevator next to me.

"TONY AND ZIVA SITTING IN A TREE DOIN' SOMETHIN' THEY SHOULDN'T BEEEEEE!" Abby sang again just as the doors closed. I smiled and looked at Tony.

"I hope you know she's never going to let this go," I said.

"She will once we get something on her and McGee." Tony smiled.

"Something?"

"Yeah like them kissing or...uhhhh..." Tony trailed off into his thoughts.

I looked at him. I have feelings for him, but I have never felt this way before about a man, I thought. I looked back at the floor and the doors opened with a ding, bringing us both back to the real world. Tony walked out and held the doors as I limped passed him. He held the doors to the garage and we got in his car. We drove to my apartment and I fiddled with the keys to my door. When I got the door open and I went in and Tony followed.

"Stay here," I said pointing to the couch and waddling into my room. Tony followed like a lost puppy, "Tony what are you doing?"

"Seeing what your place looks like!" He wandered into the bathroom; he came out and went to the kitchen. I heard some cabinets open and the water come on. It shut and the cup goes into the sink. I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and throw some under wear and 2 pairs of jeans, sweat pants and some shirts. I zipped up the bag and limped back out.

"Ready?" Tony asked leaning against the door way.

"You?" I asked grabbing my keys off the side table.

"Yep!" Tony smiled and walked out. He helped me down the stairs and opened the car door for me. He grabbed my bag and threw it in the trunk. He drove 5 blocks to his apartment building and helped me out grabbing my bag. We took the elevator up and walked down the hall, passing door after door. One of the last doors was his place; he unlocked the door and held it open for me. I smiled at him and limped in, sitting down on the couch.

"You got any food?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on," He walked into the kitchen and grabbed out some left over paste and meatballs. He heated them up, "Beer?"

"Yes please." He grabbed some forks and I turned on the TV and looked for something good to watch. He set 2 plates down and 2 cold beers. He grabbed the remote and hit a few buttons and a movie came on, it was Forrest Gump. Tony laid back on the couch and ate. I sat up and inhaled my dinner. And drank the beer in 3 big gulps. Tony's mouth was hanging open and I could see pieces of mashed paste and meatball. He shut his mouth and sollowed. We looked back at the movie Forest had asked Jenny to marry him. I looked back at Tony he had a piece of paste on his lip, he was so into the movie he didn't even notice he watched the movie, he took the piece of paste off his lip and put it on his plate and gabbed his beer. I took his arm and put it around me, snuggling into him, he looked down at me and just smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and thought about Tony. My eyes popped open and I looked at Tony. He had a question on the tip of his lips but I shushed his question with my lips. Shocks of electricity shot all over my body. I opened my mouth and let Tony in. He tasted like strawberries. We pulled away breathless.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zee."

**I know the song goes _ and _ sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G but what I put in is my version of the song, and I think Abby would sing something like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its taking me long to update. It got much nicer out. It went from like 100+ to about 80-95.

I woke up in Tony's bed. We didn't have sex after the kiss; we just snuggled, and finished watching Forrest Gump. I looked at Tony. He looked so peaceful. He had his arm around me and I was snuggled into him, with my head on his chest. I adjusted myself so I could get out of bed and shower without waking him. I got up and all the pain came rushing back. I fell back onto the bed with a moan of pain. Tony was up the minute I hit the bed.

"Ziva! Are you ok?" Tony jumped out of bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. But can you get me the pain meds and a glass of water please?" I asked wincing at the pain.

"Ok!" Tony ran out of the room. I smiled at him. He was completely gaga for me. He came back with the meds and a glass of water I put the small pill in my mouth and drank the whole glass of water. I put the empty glass on the nightstand.

"You can go back to bed. I'm going to take a shower," I got up with Tony's help and walked to the bathroom.

"Can I come?" Tony asked with a smile.

I grabbed one of the toilet paper rolls that was sitting in the bathroom and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and I laughed.

"Not funny," He threw it back and caught it.

"Yeah it is," I said with a smile, placing the roll back and closing the door. Opening it again to grab clothes and closed the door again.

"You never answered my question!" Tony sang.

"Noooo!" I sang back.

I heard Tony walk into the other room and turn on the TV. Then the coffee maker and the fridge open and Tony mumbling something. I turned on the shower and washed my hair with Tony's shampoo. I washed myself letting the warm water wash everything off.

"COME ON ZEE-VAH! I HAVE TO PEEEEE!" Tony sang from outside the door.

"COME IN! THAT'S WHAT SHOWER CURTINS ARE FOR!" I sang back.

I could hear the door open and Tony walk in. I closed my eyes, stupid me forgot about Tony. I opened them again and Tony's head was peaking around the curtain. I screamed and attempted to cover myself. I took one arm off my boobs and threw the bar of soap at Tony. But I missed and almost fell. Tony laughed and shook his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK TONY?" I yelled.

"I wanted to see what you looked like!" I could tell Tony was smiling at seeing me in the shower. At that moment I hear d the toilet flush and the water went really hot then cold and then back to normal aging. I screamed again. I lost my balance and fell out of the shower. Tony happened to be standing where I was falling and caught me.

"DID YOU PLAN THIS?" I yelled looking at him.

"I was hoping the would happen!" Tony said laughing. I punched him in the groin. We both fell to the ground, "What….was…that…for..?"

"Seeing me naked!" I got up looking down and him and grabbed a towel covering my self up.

"So… one…moment we are snuggling in bed and then the next you are punching my in my DiNozzo maker?" Tony said standing up.

"Yeah!" I said. I shoved him out the door and got dressed. I cleaned up and the door opened again. I was doing my make up.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked putting his arms around me.

"Work," I said putting on a little bit of blush.

"No your not! You fell over getting up this morning getting out of bed."

"No DiNozzo she is coming to work if she wants," Gibbs said from behind us making both of us jump.

"Boss!" Tony took his arms off of me, "What ..how…?"

"I picked the lock to your door," Gibbs said looking around the messy bathroom, "Do I really want to know?"

"No," We both said with a smile.

Gibbs walked out of the bathroom and looked around Tony's place, "Nice place. Did to too break rule #12 last night?" Tony and I stood looking at some empty beer bottles.

"No! Boss are you crazy! We uhh I had some buddies over," Tony babbled.

"WHEN YOU HAD ZIVA OVER?" Gibbs boomed.

"No, she was sleeping, we watched a movie," Tony took a step back.

"Did you sleep in the same bed?" Gibbs asked taking a step towards us.

"Yes, BUT Tony didn't touch me all night. I wanted him with me because I had a night scare," I stated.

"Night mare, Zee-vah!" Tony corrected me.

"And that," I said hoping Gibbs would believe me.

"Fine, but don't break rule 12, well not entirely," Gibbs smiled and walked out, "Come on!"

I ran out the door followed by Tony, "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgetting something?" I asked with a smile.

"What? Oh-ha!" Tony smiled and blushed.

"DiNozzo! Go get dressed! We will wait because you are not walking into my office in your boxers!" Gibbs barked.

"Ok boss!" Tony ran back to his door and it shut.

"Ok what did you two do last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, Tony had friends over, I went to sleep, and they didn't throw some wild party, or rape me. I had a nightmare, woke up screaming in the middle of the night and Tony came in to comfort me. I told him about the nightmare and we fell asleep," I explained.

"I know that's not what happened," Gibbs said, "how stupid do you think I am? I know when two people love each other." Gibbs walked away mumbling.

"You told him?" Tony asked as he locked his door.

"Nope, he is much smarter at figuring out love then we give he credit for," I whispered. Tony took my hand.

"Relax, don't worry about Gibbs," Tony said with a smile and we followed Gibbs.


End file.
